futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Somali-Yemen Caliphateball
Somali-Yemen Caliphateball |founded = 13087|onlypredecessor = Houthi Yemenball|image = Somalia.png|ended = 26784|caption = We of no terrorist yuo Western scum!!!|goverment = Caliphate Monarchy|personality = Evil, Helpful|language = Arabic (official) Somali Hush (because Limberwisk)|capital = Sana'a or Bosaso|religion = Islam (official, mostly Sunni's)|enemies = TERRORIST SCUM WHO DESTROYS TRUE ISLAM Kafirs!!! Kebab killers Disgusting creatures Asnchlussed me SHITTY TERRORIST ORGANIZATION|friends = Bandiaterraball Teaches me Hush language Fellow Muslim, great friend New Malayan Republicball Recognized me first Muslim like me, but stop being radical|reality = Yemen, Somalia|notes = Bloody terrorists trying to destroy me|successor = Sumerian Empireball|affiliation = CSOball SUN Unionball UMCOball}} Somali-Yemen Caliphateball'' ''or Yemen Caliphateball is a caliphate monarchy country in the Middle East and East Africa, soon it became an deadly empire History Beginning Back in 14780, when the Houthis still took control Yemen, bunch of separatists are trying to gain their independence and control the country, Led by Mahmed A. Soyur, the Houthis hate them, so they decided to do a war, named Houthi-Rebelist War The War In 14781, the Houthis killed 33 separatists on the public, causing the separatists to attack Sana'a, the war costs 6 years, meaning almost 7 million people died, In 14786, the leader of the separatists, was killed by the Houthis, meaning the remaining separatists decided to borrow a tank from Omani Sultanateball , in 14787, finally, the Houthis lost due to the overpowered tanks the separatists borrow from Omani Sultanateball Independence After the loss of the Houthis, finally, the separatists took control the city, then the country, they finally gained independence at August 2, 14787, Soon after their independence, Omani Sultanateball has ceased to exist due to economy crisis, The Yemeni president, Qalah Saif, ordered to change their ideology to this day as we know, Caliphate Monarchy Renaming After ruling for 2 years, Sultan Saif doesn't really liked the old name, Islamic Caliphate Kingdom of South Arabiaball, so they changed their name into Yemen Caliphateball Annexation of Somalia They noticed they were so small, that other clays doesn't recognize him, so that's why the Sultan, ordered his men to invade Somalia without declaration, for 4 years of war, they managed to do it, now the country renames itself again into Somali-Yemen Caliphateball New Era The regimes of Sultan Saif were getting downhill, when the country's economy were getting downhill, and no human rights at all, with a lot of executed people for minor crimes, even stepping on a private land could get you hanged, so the militia and the Canadian soldiers attacked the sultanate palace and captured Saif, overthrowing him, then they executed the Sultan in front of his citizens, the citizens were happy, so they elected a new sultan, and abolished death penalty, except for criminals who did some anti-human rights crime Death He died after Sumerian Empire annexed him because Somali-Yemen airstriked Sumerian embassy because "accidental malpractice" Family United Yemeni Arab Republicball = Great-Great Grandfather United Arab Republicball = Great Grandfather Islamic State of West Suhkball = Grandfather New Empire of Red Seaball = Father Omani Sultanateball = Uncle Houthiball = Evil Brother Democratic Republic of Red Seaball = Sister North Masaiball = Son Relationship Friends Ottoman Empireball = He is a Muslim Empire like me, but he of way more advancer, anyone thinks he is of enemy, but of thinkings he is way more better than of country hatings it, he has more economy, making me of jealous soon later i overtook him anyway Sumerian Empireball = True Muslim, he may appeared before me, but his men are the one who of supportings my independence New Malayan Republicball = We may of enemies long time ago, since me of ruled by my evil brother, but i gib yuo of monies, now peace? Second Empire Of Chinaball = We know eachother since i joined SUN, He is of great at leading our team after all, he gib me some help after the STORM Pigs bombarded me of before at the great war between two global powers. Limberwiskball = This little clay helps me during the great attack from of terrorists, gib aid and monies, also, he teaches me Hush, now there of 2 million communnities of Hush in Yemen Sultanate of Malaysia = Thankings of yuo for recognizing me first and willingly visited me in 18983 after the great war of SUN and STORM SUN Palauball = He is a SUN Member, i helped him when he lost his military powers, but why leave SUN before of war comings, yuo imbecile, gib back my weapons Neutral Bandiaterraball = Friend of Limberwisk, i supported him for being generous, gib me some coconuts, BUT WHY YUO OF CUT MY RELATIONS, I AM NO TERRORIST, YUO TRAITOR, I WILL INVADE YUO IF YUO REMOVE DA FRIENDSHIP, ANSCHLUSS ANSCHLUSS ANSCHLUSSSSSSS Malayan Sultanaterawr = I only friends with yuo cause yuo a muslim, but when yuo started to hate us SUN members, especially New Malayan Republicball i started to learn to hate yuo, radical bastard SUN Israelcube = I never likings of yuo, yuo are a zionist, but just because yuo of SUN, Yuo is ally of mine, we of neutral, so get out of my face SUN Mayan Republic = Yuo of STORM, we know it all, just because yuo of hab SUN logo, that doesn't mean we believe yuo at all, but seriously, yuo helped me after This pig freedomized the shit out of me, yuo threathened him, Thanks, but it doesn't make yuo became my friend, at all Enemies American Empireball = PIG!!! YUO FREEDOMIZED ME 3 YEARS LATER AFTER ICH OF INDEPENDENT!!! YUO STUPID WESTERN INFIDEL, AM INNOCENT YUO BASTARD, AM NO TERRORIST, REMOVE BURGER FROM PREMISES, AND YUO EVEN BANNED ME?! FUCK YUO THEN, WE BAN EVERY AMERICANS THEN!! Monikaismball = Just, WTF, a game can be a religion?! Who created this fanatism crap? STORM Unionball = REMOVE, YUO ARE THE WORST, YUO BOMBARDED ME IN THE GREAT WAR, AND YUO TRY TO KILLINGS MY FRIENDS, IF YUO DARE TO HURT MY BUDDIES, I WILL BOMBARD YUO INSTEAD Good thing am SUN, now prepare to die! Zball = STORM Minions, gross and disgusting Category:Somaliaball Category:Yemenball Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Islamic Category:SUN Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Canadian